The Crevice
by SilentlyInLove.x
Summary: Of all the places in the world that Snape could have brought him, it had to be here. With her. Granted, it was his own fault. If he had just been able to complete the damn assignment, he would be at home right now toasting to the demise of Dumbledore.


_**Chapter 1  
The Rescue**_

Of all the places in the world that Snape could have brought him, it had to be here. With _her_. Granted, it was his own fault. If he had just been able to complete the damn assignment, he would be at home right now with his mother and father, drinking expensive wine and laughing at the demise of Albus Dumbledore.

But no. He had to be a coward, didn't he?

And then to find out that not only was Snape a spy, but his _mother_ was involved as well! Draco was incensed. He couldn't believe that the two people that he cared about most in the world had lied to him! For Draco did not care one iota about his father; not in the way that he regarded Severus and Narcissa. If ever there was someone Draco wished had been his father, it was Severus Snape. Every birthday when his mother would sneak a cupcake up to his room with a candle in it (Lucius didn't believe in birthday cakes, they were childish and promoted weakness), he would close his eyes and wish that somehow, Severus Snape was his father. But there was no denying genetics – you just had to look at Draco and Lucius to see that they were related. The blond hair he could have explained away – after all, his mother was the same shade of blond, and her Veela blood _could_ have dominated. But he couldn't deny his eyes…he had Lucius's eyes…

But back to the present, and Draco's anger.

They had left Hogwarts, running from everything he had worked so hard to achieve, and ultimately failed at. Snape had been duelling Harry Potter, and had received a few minor injuries but nothing serious (as _if_ an idiot like Potter could ever actually hurt his Potions professor!) and Draco had suggested they go to one of the Malfoy estates conveniently located around the world. But Severus had insisted on picking up Narcissa and taking them somewhere "safe".

Then the whole story had come out. Turned out his stupid mother had made a stupid Unbreakable Vow with stupid Severus, and the closer stupid Draco had gotten to failing, stupid Severus had brought his stupid mother into the stupid Order of the stupid Phoenix for stupid protection. And now Draco was stuck at their stupid Headquarters. And soon _she_ would be here and Draco wouldn't be able to breath, let alone concentrate.

Stupid Snape.

There was no one in the world angrier than Draco Malfoy right now.

* * *

Ginny Weasley was furious. No, she was beyond furious. How _dare_ they bring that _thing_ here! Of all the places in the world that Snape could have taken him, he'd brought him here to Grimmauld Place. Was he retarded? Was there actually something wrong with his brain?

At first she had been happy about it – soon Harry would get here, and he would toss Draco Malfoy out on his stupid blond head. But then Harry arrived and he let her down…again. He told the story of the Astronomy Tower, and how Draco hadn't been able to kill Dumbledore. How, if anything, he was on the verges of letting him go when Snape had come up to finish the job. And after almost overdosing Snape on Veritaserum, the story had come out that Dumbledore had asked Snape to kill him; that he had been dying anyway because of his foolish hunt for the Horcruxes. Ginny couldn't believe that Dumbledore was actually dead. He had been the most amazing man, and the best thing to ever happen to Hogwarts. If it hadn't been for him, she probably would have jumped off the Astronomy Tower herself after the events of her first year. But Dumbledore had taken her under his wing, given her a Pensieve of her very own, and taught her Occlumency to block out the painful memories and the horrifying nightmares that had plagued her almost every day and night.

But back to the present, and Ginny's anger.

So Dumbledore was dead. And there had been the funeral, which was quite possibly the most upsetting thing Ginny had ever experienced, and which she had almost not made it through. And then there was the icing on the incredibly depressing cake – Harry Potter had broken up with her. Which was fine, because he was kind of boring anyway (yes the saving the world thing was cool, but anyone who tried to have a conversation with him that _didn't_ involve Voldemort and/or how hard it all was on Harry, would have seen that he was a dull as Professor Binns on a bad day), but that wasn't the point. _She_ was supposed to break up with _him_, not the other way around.

And then there was the cherry on top of the icing on top of the incredibly depressing cake – it would be her job to babysit Draco and Narcissa Malfoy during the school holidays. And this was fine, except that she sort of had a history with Draco Malfoy, which she sort of wasn't proud of.

So now stupid Malfoy was at the stupid headquarters of the stupid Order of the stupid Phoenix, and she, stupid Ginny, was being forced to babysit the stupid prat. The stupid, gorgeous, stupid, beautiful, stupid, annoying, amazing prat.

Stupid Snape.

Oh no, there was no one in this world angrier than Ginny Weasley right now.

_

* * *

_

Six Months Prior…

Ginny bolted around the corner of the History of Magic corridor and looked for a room, any room, that she would be able to slip into unnoticed. Had she been Harry, Ron or Hermione, she felt sure that a room would have materialized from thin air just to save them from certain detention. But as she was not a member of the Golden Trio, Hogwarts abandoned her to her fate.

Perhaps she shouldn't have been out past curfew, and perhaps she shouldn't have snuck into the Restricted Section of the library, but it had been very important. She'd overheard the Golden Trio talking about something called a Horcrux, and she'd wanted to know what the hell it was, because it didn't sound good. She was sick of being left out and treated like she wasn't important. She _was_ important, and she _was_ good enough to be included in their little secret conversations about Voldemort and whatnot. She just wasn't good enough to sneak around the castle without an Invisibility Cloak and not get caught.

She ran up some stairs and skidded around a corner; she was going so fast she thought she might fall and break her ankle, which was out of the question because not only would she get caught, but she'd miss Quidditch tomorrow. And if she missed Quidditch tomorrow Harry would start asking questions about how she did it and why she was out past curfew in the first place, and that just wouldn't do at all.

From out of nowhere someone grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her into a crevice in the wall that she hadn't even noticed. A cold hand wrapped itself around her mouth.

"Don't scream. Stay quiet, okay?"

Ginny nodded, trying to work out where she had heard that voice before. It was husky and quite beautiful if she was honest. Is it alright to dream about someone voice when you're with someone else? Then again, she reasoned, her own boyfriends voice was so damn annoying that it was nice to hear something actually appealing to her ears.

"Where did they go my sweet? Can you smell them?" Filch's voice carried down the corridor, whispering to his god awful monster that masqueraded as a cat. Mrs. Norris made a small noise which Ginny supposed was a "meow" and then hissed, running straight past the hole in which Ginny was currently located, squeezed between a stone wall and a very comfortable member of the male species.

"That's it my sweet, we'll catch them!" Filch ran past them, and Ginny caught sight of him in the light. She was suddenly reminded of a creature she'd read about in a book - she thought his name was Gollum. Filch reminded her of Gollum; creepy, ugly and far too nosey.

The flame of a lighter flickered next to Ginny's face, and she gave a small gasp as she realized who was holding it. The very comfortable member of the male species with the dark, husky and beautiful voice was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley," he said, nodding.

"Malfoy," she replied, not quite sure what else she was supposed to say.

"So. Care to get off my toe now?"

She looked down and jumped, realizing that her big foot must have been crushing his toe for at least a minute.

"I'm so sorry! I was just a little…well, shocked. I'm not usually pulled into deceptively large wall crevices by an unknown hand, rescuing me from an overgrown rat and his pet cat,"

He chuckled, which actually frightened her more than the idea of being caught by Filch. She tried not to think about how his chuckle was just as dark, husky and beautiful as his voice…

"You're welcome, by the way,"

She grinned at him, and he smiled back. He lit a cigarette and stared at her for a minute.

"So what exactly were you doing running around Hogwarts after curfew anyway, just while we're on the subject," he asked.

"Snooping, not that we were actually on the subject. Can I have one of those?"

He looked startled for a second, before handing her a cigarette which he pulled from…well she wasn't actually sure where. She knew smoking was a filthy habit, but it was something she'd picked up in the muggle village near home and she just couldn't shake it. Besides, it had helped her lose weight, so it couldn't be a bad thing could it?

"So the littlest Weasel smokes, how surprising. What were you snooping for?"

"Some hairbrain plot of Harry's that I decided to involve myself in without telling him. And no I won't tell you what it is," she said, grinning again. "What were you doing roaming the halls of Hogwarts after curfew?"

"I wasn't roaming, Weasley. I was sitting here in my deceptively large wall crevice when I heard you oafishly running down my hallway. I figured it was easier to pull you in here than to have us both get caught,"

"Your hallway?"

"Yes Weasley, my hallway," He threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his shoe.

"I don't see your name on it Malfoy," she replied, grinning.

"Well, I'll be sure to rectify that sometime soon, won't I?"

"Malfoy you can't possibly be considering labeling a piece of school property as your own?" she asked incredulously.

He grinned at her. "Well, interesting as this has been little Weasley, I must be off - dastardly plans to concoct and all that. Don't get caught on the way back,"

"I don't intend to. But thanks. For the rescue and the cigarette. I'll see you around," she replied, smiling.

"Yes you will,"

She watched him walk away, and didn't move until he was out of her sight. That was possibly one of the most confusing things that she had ever experienced. And she couldn't wait to experience it again.

* * *

The next day when Ginny walked down that same hallway, she realized two things. One, the wall crevice was a lot larger than she had realized; it was actually the perfect size for two people to sit comfortably on the ground, meaning that Malfoy had had a lot more room last night than he'd been letting on. And two, there was now a small silver dragon engraved on the brick above the crevice, with a 'D' on one side, and an 'M' on the other. Ginny shook her head and smiled.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please let me know what you think =) I will try as hard as I can to reply to any reviews I get. Constructive criticism welcome, flames NOT. xx**


End file.
